


An Avoided Apology...

by Aslion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Work Please No Hate, Forgiveness, I Ship It, Obviously AU, Sadstuck, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslion/pseuds/Aslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee, about to give up on finding her, is forced to confront his greatest regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avoided Apology...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato/gifts).



Gamzee sighed, lying down in the vent. It had been about two sweeps since he had killed Equius and Nepeta, and somehow he still hadn't found them in the dream bubbles. He slowly reached up to trace the all to familiar scars on his face, getting hit with a mix of mental unpleasantness. And the, he felt a soft, old, familiar tug at the back of his mind. The small urge, to indulge himself in a think-pan rotting habit. He pushed the thoughts away, and curled into himself, hugging his knees to his chest inside the cold, metal airway. Eventually he slipped into sleep, taking much longer than he would have liked.

  
  
 The clown blinked as he awoke inside a bubble. He slowly stood up, glancing around. Oh. He was on his old planet, LOFTAM. He walked among the carnival, smiling slightly at the familiar scene. Eventually, the area seemed to stitch itself into the LOLCAT- Oh. Oh shit. And as luck would have it, just as he rounded a rather large tea cup, there she stood. Nepeta. He could tell that she was the alpha, simply by how she... Carried herself. How she stood. How her shoulders moved with her breath. Luckily, for the procrastinating clown, her back was turned to him, and he slowly began to creep away, and because of horrible luck cast down by evil writers, his foot crunched down onto a particularly loud sugar cube. Nepeta whirled in his direction, blank eyes staring, startled at his presence, eyes widening with shock and surprise. "... G-Gamzee..?"  
 That's when he turned his back and ran. He ran out of her land, through his own, he kept running away from something that he didn't think he could face just yet.  
 And finally, finally, he woke.

  
  
 Gamzee slowly sat up, wiping his eyes free of tears that he didn't remember crying. Damn, that motherfucking was close.. He blinked, sitting up slightly as he watched the area around him shift. Oh. They were passing through another dream-bubble. Great. He kicked open the vent, sighing as he slid down into the hallway. He began creeping at a high speed, through the morphing halls,  wandering, somehow managing avoiding all of the dead people. Especially the dead Equius's... They were just kind of depressing. And they would probably hit him. And for lack of idea, he began running freely, skidding through the hallways without a thought in his mind, carefree- Until he crashed into someone. He groaned as he sat up, blinking at the person he had just knocked into. And he froze at the sight of her. Holy. Shit. Two times in one night. It was _her._ Nepeta. The alpha.  
 She sighed as she sat up, expecting to see a clumsy Tavros, blinked her blank, empty eyes at him in tried patience. As soon as she realized who she had been knocked down by, her expression shifted into shock, and it was being returned by a similarly shocked look from the clown.  
 He slowly stood up, about to bolt off. Not now. Maybe another sweep.. Before he could, however, she shot up at him, and wrapped her arm around his waist tightly,  whispering three words softly to him that completely shattered his will to run away, leaving him weak limbed and full of relief: "I furrgive you." He slowly wrapped his arms around her in return, giving a tight hug, muttering half sobbed apologies, as purple tinted tears dripped down his gray cheeks, burying his face into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a friend, about a year or two ago. Originally, I just posted it to DA, but I think it should go here too. However, while posting it here, I did a bunch of revision, so they're different. Feedback is welcome, but please don't be too harsh!


End file.
